Argument Gone Wrong
by zeltronica
Summary: Ranma and Akane have a fight, he strikes her out of a temper/fear driven attack, he seeks out Prince Herb to punish himself, and now lives a new life in Las Vegas in America,Will Akane find her fiance and bring him/her home or will Ranma not go back?


Note: I do not own Ranma ½ or any of the characters in it except the ones I added to make the story interesting.

**Well it's my 29th Birthday, and well my plan was to release one of my other stories chapters, but they are not near ready to be released, and Coma White has run into some problems so will be re-writing it's next chapter for the forth time. So I am going to release this back burner story I hope you will all enjoy it will not be going by cannon so keep this in mind before you flame it. **

**I wrote this story at the same time I wrote The Lady Of Sakura Mountain's first chapter, yet I never released it believe me I had a beta reader read over the first half of the chapter he was mad at me cause I still didn't release it so here it is hope you enjoy Happy October everyone. ~Zeltronica~**

**~Update edit~ **

**8-15-12 for those who read this before I have made some modifications to fix some errors sorry for the inconvenience. ~Zeltronica~**

* * *

><p>Argument Gone Wrong<p>

**Argument Gone Wrong Chapter:1**

**The Argument...**

Fast approaching six in the evening, the sun slowly going down leaving parts of Nerima in a dimming daylight that was quickly slipping too night by the minutes, the streets thinned out, as lights in the windows of homes slowly were turned out as some people were going too sleep, or just dimmed do too the shades being drawn closed, crickets chirped, as frogs croaked out in the backyard of dojo, the water in the koi pond shimmered with the moonlight as it finally was above. The only other place in Nerima, and the Tendo home that was noisy was the dojo itself as the sounds of objects being thrown about could be heard, and a blue haired teenage girl was currently yelling at a teenage boy with raven color hair fashioned in a pigtail.

"For Kami sakes Ranma you were supposed to be with me, what in the world were you doing with Shampoo!" Akane said furiously as she slammed her fist into the wall of the dojo causing the wood to splinter, causing the pigtailed boy too flinch.

Ranma sighed a sad breath as he waved his hands in front of him as he tried to explain. "I know that I am sorry, Shampoo said she had a possible cure for me... I had to see." he tried to explain feeling his heart wrenching every time Akane barraged him with her angry retorts.

"Oh so if I said I have a cure for you... you would come running to me when your supposed to be there? I got beat up in the middle of a match cause my partner was off on his own selfish gains." Akane screamed at Ranma striking him in the cheek with her fist.

Ranma rubbed his cheek while looking into Akane's tear stained, and bruised face. "I thought you could handle it, I took out the guy, I figured that girl would have been easy for you, I am sorry." he said in a somber tone, as he dodged another strike his fiancee threw at him.

The argument continued to get heated as Ranma took one barrage of questions after another along with a few more slap's which he took in stride knowing he really screwed up this time.

Akane fumed as she was just getting warmed up. "I don't know why I put up with you... your constantly hanging out with all your other fiance's you lie to them, and you lie to me, and to make matters worse your always so wishy washy. You make me sick!" She shouted at Ranma causing him to wince.

"I don't lie, well not all the time, even if I tell the truth you never believe me Akane. So what do you want from me?" Ranma said trying to find some way to turn the tide of the argument, or stop it all together.

Akane growled striking Ranma once more. "Don't try that crap with me, your always lying you do it more then any girl I know... I swear your not even worthy of being called a man!" She shouted with angst, and hatred to her tone since she was blinded by fury over her loss and humiliation.

Ranma swallowed hard at this feeling something snap inside of him, trying to regain his composure as his man-hood was just called out. "Please stop... t-that is uncalled for." he said sluggishly feeling his heart ache.

As the argument escalated thing's started to be thrown about the house once again shattering mostly at Ranma who just tried to avoid being hit as the items crashed against the wall.

"Yea keep runnin like a girl, if you were a real man you would take your punishment!" Akane shouted as she was about to strike Ranma with her mallet she had just conjured, as her world went black hitting the floor the mallet clattered to the floor by her head.

Ranma stood there tears streamed down his cheeks his fist raised outward shaking, opening one of his eye's he found Akane, unconscious on the ground feeling scared of what he had just done, letting his temper get the better of him. "A-Aka-Akane!" he shouted falling to his knee's checking on her as she laid motionless in his arms with the exception of her steady but shallow breathing. _'No... NO! You baka!' _he berated himself.

Ranma sat there trying to wake Akane up, every shallow breath she took made his heart lurch. "Oh Kami what have I done." he cried in anguish at himself. "Please wake up, I didn't mean to please wake up." he cried over, and over as he heard the door to the House beginning to open, feeling fear well up of what awaited him, he ran out the back door as fast as he could, disappearing like a thief in the night.

As the rest of the Household made their way into the house to put the groceries away, Nodoka found Akane on the floor heavily bruised from the fight earlier with her left eye swelling. "Oh my word what happened here." she asked as she dropped her groceries bending down too check on her son's fiance.

**Four month's later...**

**The Musk Kingdom.**

Four months have past since the incident that had caused the pigtailed martial artist too be on the run constantly avoiding anyone including his friend/rival(And possible doom) Ryoga who had almost spotted him several times over the course of his travels. Ranma walked down a old dirt trail toward the musk kingdom, the sun was high in the sky meaning that it was around noon, sweat poured down the raven haired boy's face as he walked the heat was unbearably hot, minimum wind could be felt which almost felt non existent, his red silk shirt thoroughly soaked with sweat, with which was filthy, his black silk pants had rips in them which were also dirty from constant travel, and living as a vagabond martial artist. As he made his way further up the winding dirt trail, dust was kicked up here and there, the higher into the mountains he entered the more wind, eventually making his way down into the valley he continually walked, a group of riders on horse back approached Ranma took note of Prince Herb riding at the front with his two retainers lime and mint trailing behind him.

Herb rode closer recognizing the pigtailed figure that was a pain in his side, yet at the same time he had respect for this persons prowess in battle. _'What does he think he is doing coming back here?' _he asked himself as he rode closer the pigtailed figure fell onto the ground making no further movement. Coming too a stop Herb jumped off his horse as he then approached the boy with careful steps eventually reaching the pigtailed boy he bent down checking on his health taking notice the boy had fell unconscious.

"What is wrong with him my lord?" Mint inquired as he looked down at the scene from his horse.

Herb contemplated what too say for the moment. "Looks like lack of sleep. Lime pick him up and place him on your horse and take him back too the palace Mint and I will be back shortly." he said as he stood back up walking back too his horse, climbing onto it he and Mint took off in a southern direction.

Lime stepped down from his horse walking over too the pigtailed boy picking him up as if he was but a feather then laid him over the horses back as he then lead the horse back toward the palace. _'Wonder if Prince Herb would mind if I... no no he would never allow me too have this one too bad this aqua transsexual is the best looking one besides the master himself.'_

**Eight hours later...**

**Musk state room..**

The Musk state room as a rather large room, with a long table, and several seats for different Musk leadership, and or dignitaries to sit down and talk about varying subjects such as diplomacy and or politics, the walls were tan, several pictures depicting various themes were mounted on the walls, and some weapon cases were also setup as décor, along with some armored suits of different cultures, on the floor were some fur rugs made from various types of bears, the current occupants were both Ranma who was currently seated on one of the many fur rug's, while Herb himself stood at a wooden liqueur cabinet preparing to pour them both a drink.

"You have a lot of nerve to come here Saotome." Herb said as he poured them both a drink.

Ranma let an uneasy breath out. "I... know that I came to ask you a favor since your the only one who can provide what it is I need."

Herb finished pouring the drink's walking over sitting down in front of Ranma handing him the other drink, at which the pigtailed martial artist took it in hand.

Herb sipping his drink then eyed Ranma's facial features which looked to be a mask of pain, and sorrow. "You look like a man who just did the unspeakable.. what is it I have that you need?"

Ranma taking the drink then sipping on it sorta twitching at how on the money Herb was.

"Yea you could say that... which is why I came to see you since you have that ladle and I am seeking too punish myself for hitting my fiance I don't deserve too be a man after what I have done."

"Saotome are you sure you want that, there is no turning back if I let you have your request you will be a female forever." Herb said not liking the fact a powerful nemesis of his was wishing punishment on himself.

Ranma looked to Herb. "I can't stop thinking about her words, and I can't get the image of what I did out of my head... so please grant my request, I don't deserve to be a man after what I did."

Herb stirred his drink some. "Saotome we all make mistake's you hit her, go apologize this is a decision that I believe you are being to hasty on."

Ranma setting his cup down was at Herb in a couple seconds gripping his shirt pushing the prince against the wall. "Please I broke my honor bound promise to myself to never strike a woman in anger grant my request please, or I'll beat you up for that damn ladle myself."

"Saotome calm yourself, can't you see this isn't the way?" Herb asked hoping to drive some sense into Ranma's self destructive mind, after looking into Ranma's eye's he realized there was no reasoning with the boy, and anymore attempts would be met with unneeded violence. "Very well, go do it yourself it's in the cupboard over there, once the deed is done get out of my palace. And don't come crying to me when you wish you didn't lock yourself."

Ranma pushed off Herb letting go of his shirt, walking over to the cupboard opening it he grabbed the ladle, and pale using its contents to lock his curse.

Two hours laterRanma bowed to Herb for his hospitality then left, for roads unknown trying to find a place for herself in the world.

**A month later...**

Beijing, also known as Peking is a metropolis in Northern China, it's streets crowded with tourists, the wind fairly moderate, scattered clouds were in the sky above the city threatening rain as they were gathering together slowly. Many businesses such as Casino's could be found here as well as a lot of cultural facilities. The market was rather busy with small time peddlers trying to sell their wares, while an older Japanese man walked using a cane in his right hand that had an emerald stone at it's top, he wore a gray business suit, with a red tie, he had long graying hair that was tied back into a pigtail, he had a goatee and mustache grayish black, his eye's a dull brown color, he walked through the market place stopping at a stand that was selling various fruit, stopping too buy an apple before traveling on as he bit into it as he walked rounding a corner heading down a smaller side street that as a little shady since the light from the sun was blocked by the towering structures surrounding the area, he took note of five teen's all dressed in various clothing that gave them a classic thug appearance, as he approached they started too walk towards him.

"Nice suit Mr think I can have it?" A taller boy asked with brown hair that peaked out from a black beanie atop his head, his coat gray with a team logo on it that was faded out jeans torn, wearing sneakers.

The elder gentle man took a bite of his apple before tossing it aside into a trashcan, once swallowing. "No I am afraid I need my suit but if you like I can refer you too my tailor which he will design you one according too your funds."

"Maybe you could help us with the funds then if we can't have yours?" a shorter boy who was pudgy, his hair a black in color and matted wearing similar clothing too the first teen who spoke.

The gentleman looked too the five Chinese teen's, taking note of one that had crazy eye's while also noting a shadow of a sixth person that was above him on a fire escape that was being cast onto the ground in one of the few places the light made it through a space in between the buildings.

Ranma pondered on the situation from her place on the fire escape. _'Should I let them be or should I give the guy a hand?' _she asked herself as she just gave a nod as she agreed with her conscience, leaping down at the man's side she then fell into a kempo stance.

One of the teens who was of a stout build wearing a flannel shirt, and blue sweats with black sneakers, gave the newcomer a glare. "This isn't your business man move along before you get hurt." he called out in a imposing tone too the black cloaked figure who stood at four foot eight.

The elder gentleman looked too his right at the black cloaked figure unable too discern any features since they were well concealed only his/her blue eye's were able too be seen since there was a dark blue cloth covering the lower part of the figures face. "Sir I will reward you handsomely if you deal with these punks."

Ranma said nothing as she prepared too defend she took note of the crazy eyed individual, who was taking menacing steps towards them, while retrieving a switchblade from his blue coat pocket, at which she narrowed her eye's. _'This could be fun.' _she thought, since she had been looking for some kind of challenge too keep her skills sharp since it wasn't every day she found one specially with living in the Quinling mountain range where she had stayed in until moving closer too civilization out of necessity quite recently.

The thug with the knife lunged in stabbing at the cloaked figure, at which point Ranma grabbed the teen's wrist that held the knife with her left hand giving it a hard jerk toward her as she brought her right hand down hard on the base of his skull in a chop sending the teen thudding on the ground where she then fell into her kempo stance waiting for another too attack, the teen started too get back up, but fell short.

"Your g-g-gonna pay for that!" the larger teen said as he lifted the pipe he was holding in his right hand into a clubbing position, at which the cloaked figure didn't even step back sending chills up his back, the elder gentleman watched as the other four teens charged in at the cloaked figure, he was surprised as,he or she was able too knock each of them out with ease within a matter of seconds.

Ranma looked around the alley for any other danger too her or the man with whom she had rescued. "I don't want your money your safe now run along home." she said in a fairly dull tone, as she started too walk out of the ally.

"Wait how would you like too work a job for me sir?" The gentleman asked in a kind tone.

Ranma stopped in her tracks turning slightly too look at the gentleman. _'Is this guy for real.. he don't even know I am a girl and he is going too offer me a job?' _she asked herself, then turned all the way around. "You wish too give me a job? She questioned this time making her feminine tone apparent.

"Oh y-your a girl! I am so sorry I didn't mean any disrespect.. but still I did offer you a job if your willing?" The gentleman said surprised the man who saved him turned out too be a girl.

Ranma thought on the mans' offer _'Hmm a actual job no more odd jobs and embarrassing situations?' _she thought on this a moment. "Do I get a place too stay with food?"

"Yes if that will help you make up your mind, but would you like too know what the job entails first?" The gentleman asked in a kind tone as he could tell he was dealing with a teenager with whom was most likely in the range of sixteen too nineteen in age.

Ranma walked over too the man now standing within five feet. "What job would I be doing and no I ain't no prostitute er anythin' like that."

"I never thought you were. I have too say I am no martial artist but I would say you are quite formidable how would you like a job as my body guard?" the gentleman asked as he could tell by the teens eye's she wouldn't lie too him.

Ranma thought on this prospect. _'Free room and board.. working for him as a body guard hmm sounds like a job I could do however.' _"If when you say body guard you don't wish me too be say beating people up for money or anythin'?"

"Heavens no I mean protecting me while I travel place too place I own several businesses and I always make my rounds in discreet manner of course my name is Yoshida, Hisoka and you are if I may ask?" Hisoka asked as he held his right hand out.

Ranma contemplated on whether too tell this man her name or not. "My name is well.. um Uh Ranko.. I'll take the j-job" she stammered as she took his right hand into hers with a shake before taking her hand back quickly.

"Ranko what no last name?" The gentle man inquired in a kind tone.

Ranma thought on what too say too this a moment. "I have a last name.. just I don't wish it too be known.. I ain't runnin' from the law er anythin' Yoshida sir I just don't wish too give it if you wish too take back the job offer I'll understand."

"No no that will be fine I am sure you will tell me in time. Come with me then Ranko-chan let's hurry I have a meeting too attend, then after that lets get you some clothing your preference of course." Hisoka said as he led the cloaked girl now known as Ranko down the ally in the opposite direction towards his destination.

**Ten years later...**

**Las Vegas**

A gentleman at a local bar in a Vegas casino turned to his friend. "So who is the red haired girl? Doesn't she look a little young to be a bartender?"

Friend looked over to the girl in question. "Oh she came to work here some odd six years ago I expected her to be gone by now, and aged some how she keeps her youth well I just don't know."

"I'll say she doesn't look a day over 17, but if she's been here as long as you say she's a lot older then that." the gentleman said.

"Two shot's of Rum n coke on the rock's." Ranma called as she slid them down the bar, where they came to rest in front of their perspective customers.

Turning around slightly Ranma picked up, her own drink feeling it's warmth as she made sure no one was looking used a frosty ki on the beverage cooling it down some, then took a drink the vodka going down smoothly.

"Ranko baby you should really mix that, it's not very good to drink it straight you know." Mortimer called to her.

Ranma turning one eye to Mortimer as she set her glass down on the counter. "I like it straight, why should you care your not the one drink-en it boss." She said in a calm tone, as she went to mixing some more drink's for her customer's who were dropping tip money in the jar, while paying their tab's.

Mortimer shrugged wishing she could like a chubby guy like him, with his light red bang's barely hanging over his eye's standing at a good five foot two inches tall. _'She is such a minx.' _He thought as he looked over her small petite frame clad in a sexy tuxedo dress, with a red bow tie tied around her neck. With black four inch stiletto heel's, black thigh high stockings, just the sight of her made him hot.

**One hour later...**

Ranma soon as she entered her apartment undid the strap's to her heels kicking them off her feet taking her uniform off, and hanging it up, then let herself fall onto her soft canopy bed with blue silk sheet's that depicted a Mandarin scene of two Samurai warrior's going head to head over a Honor bound duel, for a woman.

"Oh feel's so good to be off work." she said quietly to herself rubbing her sore ankles some then turning on the TV to watch the new's. She finally felt rested she got up from the bed stripping the rest of her clothing off, then headed in for a hot shower, stopping to look at the red haired girl that stared at her from the mirror two long red bangs framed her face while the rest of her hair hung loosely around her shoulders. It took some time, but Ranma finally got used to her, along with her nickname that she took as her main ever since that fateful day she hurt the one she loved. The memory of the events that lead up to now depressed her greatly, but she always managed too keep herself going since she had some good things that came of the situation.

Ranma turned the shower on it's steam rising up from the floor creating a sauna, she stepped in to begin her shower. Forty five minutes later she stepped out of the shower, she dried herself off, then brushed her hair, and teeth, then with a last minute check to make sure her door was locked she finally shut the light's, and TV off laying down drifting off to a restless sleep.

**Two weeks later...**

**Tendo Estate.**

The Tendo estate hadn't changed much, though Kasumi had moved in with Dr. Tofu, and Nabiki was at college, the estates main structure was it's rather large house, with a built in dojo towards, the backyard was the same though with a change of a flower bed that was near the left of the koi-pond,A depressed Nodoka with red, and gray hair stood looking at a shrine with Genma's picture on it saying a prayer for him, as she turned to her guests.

"I haven't actually been able to see my child exactly, and do not know where he/she is... Ranma left you see he had an argument with Akane, and I guess his temper got to him, and well do to some honor promise he made to himself he left, that is the only information Akane was able too retrieve from Prince Herb you see." Nodoka said with sorrow in her voice.

Ryoga sighed to himself. "I see that is sad to hear I was hoping he may have come home I guess he never has."

"I just wish I could have seen him once before I pass, but looks like fate isn't showing me kindness." Nodoka said with an aura of depression emanating from her.

Akane listening to Nodoka's depressed voice spoke up. "Can I come with you to help find Ranma, Ryoga?"

Ryoga looked to Akane then looking to his wife Akari.

"Sure you can come if you like, though don't get your hopes up Ranma may be harder to find then we anticipate." Akari said in a slightly unsure tone.

Nodoka listening to their conversation. "If you find him could you send him to me please."

Ryoga looked to Nodoka with a nod of his head. "If we find him, we will send him home to you straight away.

Nodoka nodded her head giving Ryoga a slight smile. "Thank you, though I don't care if all I get is just one day with my child, that would mean the world to me."

Akane then spoke. "Just let me pack, and I will head out with you." she said then thought. _'I just wanna apologies to Ranma, and start over we both were baka's I miss him.. and if he doesn't wish too start over at the very least I wish too bring closure too all of this.' _she thought feeling rather depressed.

Ryoga contemplated on what he wished too ask while Akane was getting packed. "So what have you been doing for the last ten years Akane?"

"Well since you married Akari, and Ranma left I kinda just been here hoping he would return home someday." Akane said in a sad depressed voice, I just wanna apologies, and get my boyfriend back, If I can just find Ranma to apologies maybe we can be together again." Akane said in a hopeful voice.

Ryoga contemplated for a moment fiddling with a pen on Akane's desk. "If Ranma is locked how will you be able to carry that relationship?"

Akane laughed as she made the last minutes check on her traveling pack, and miscellaneous items. "When I was in China after talking to Herb, I stopped by Jusenkyo, and was lucky enough that the guide had some Spring of drowned man water, I plan to use it, should Ranma take me back."

"I thought the spring water doesn't cure the curse, I heard it can double curse anyone that is already cursed, and possibly kill them." Ryoga said in an effort to warn Akane.

"This is not for Ranma, Ryoga it is for me cause he locked his curse to punish himself for striking me, we both were stupid, and I was even more foolish to say things I didn't mean in the heat of the moment, I want to be with him again, even if he is a girl now I love him, and I always have, and I always will." Akane said in a adamant tone.

**The same day at night... in Vegas.**

**Golden Rooster Casino.**

Ranma mixed a cocktail with grape juice for an odd man in a beat up hat, and brown duster, who seemed to like weird concoctions. "Here you go don't choke on it." she said dryly as she picked up some dirty glasses, and started cleaning them.

The man gave her a smile before gulping his drink down. "Don't worry about me doll, I can drink all day, and all night."

"Really, an you smell terrible you know? Maybe go trim that goatee of yours too I think I see a worm sticking out of it." Ranma said poking fun at the gentleman.

The man then just to gross Ranma out took the worm out of his goatee, and popped it into his mouth chewing then swallowed. "It's just a worm outa the Tequila bottle I was drinken babe no need to get rude."

"Ugh your sick you know that." Ranma said as she about lost her lunch.

The man chuckled reaching over the counter placing a wad of hundreds between Ranma's breasts do to the v cut style tux she was wearing making it easy access, and then got up as he was about to leave he turned to Ranma. "You know you should be nice to me, I ain't just some bum I am rich, and one of these day's I will be your boss." he said in a joking tone as he walked away from the bar.

"That will be the day keep dreaming pal" _'Ugh sometimes I just hate that guy!' _she thought in her head trying to keep from going after him taking the money out from between her breasts she placed the bills in her pocket.

As time for Ranma's break came, she let the next bartender take her spot taking her tip jar to the back room to count it out. Counting the bill's all together she had a take home of five hundred dollar's, and the house taking it's cut took away three hundred, of her eight hundred dollar's worth of tip's.

"Man these people are kind to me." Ranma said to herself with a smile. _'Man if this keeps up maybe I can retire early.' _she thought jokingly too herself since she had no real thoughts of retirement from the work scene.

A cocktail waitress walked into the back room, she looked to be in her early twenties with bleach blond hair, and hazel eye's standing around five foot two, and from what Ranko could tell probably ninety eight pounds soak and wet. "Hey sugar how go's your tips tonight?"

"So, So could be better, and you?" Ranma asked trying to downplay her tips.

Sylvia just shrugged. "Not so good, these people are cheapskates." _'There she go's again downplaying her tips... disgusting how people tip her more then they do us cocktail waitresses.' _she thought giving Ranma a falsetto smile.

Ranma gave Sylvia a smile back, "Well I got one hour to go, then I can take this uniform off, and relax."

"So Ranko do you have a boyfriend?" Sylvia asked curiously, as she sat down at the table across from the red-headed bartender.

Ranma didn't flinch at that question since she heard it hundred's of times if not more. "Nah I am more of a career girl no time for relationship's 'sides had enough of that in my youth." she said trying not to think of her past fiancee's since the subject was quite painful.

"That is too bad, for being as old as you claim you sure look younger then the rest of us." Sylvia said with jealous look Ranma missed. Upon further inspection of Ranma's toned body she pondered.

Ranma retrieved her cellphone from her right side pocket which could only hold a phone, using the calculator to calculate percentages based on an estimate of her take home for the next week.

Sylvia spoke again in a curious tone. "How do you stay in shape martial arts, or exercise."

"I just go to the gym to keep my shape that is all, I don't do martial art's anymore." Ranma lied as she really didn't want the chaos in her life to start again knowing first it would be challenges then leading to people wanting to kill her, or hurt those around her.

Sylvia taking Ranma's words in then asked. "So you used to be a martial artist, what school Karate?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing much, just some Kempo I was never any good at it, always falling on my face." Ranma lied again, hoping Sylvia would leave her alone now.

Sylvia gaining a smile to her features. _'Maybe there is something Miss thing here can't do that I can.' _she thought before speaking. "Could you perform a basic Kata for me please?"

Ranko looked to Sylvia with a grimace. "Look I rather not try, I just end up hurting myself." she said as she started to get up.

"Oh come on Ranko, can't you humor me, you know one martial artist to another." Sylvia said with a smile looking as if a hawk after it's prey.

Ranma eyed Sylvia a moment as she grabbed a cup of coffee from the coffeemaker sitting on the counter of the break room that had a built in sink. "I don't think you wanna bother, I never got anything above a white belt, I am an absolute failure." she lied as she took a sip of the steamy hot substance in her cup.

"Come on why don't we have a friendly match at your place tonight after work." Sylvia said in a challenging tone. Causing Ranma to twitch some.

Ranma sighed. _'Probably regret this later.' _she thought then spoke in a casual tone. "Sure why not when you beat me, then maybe you will be satisfied."

"Oh don't say that, I just want to have a fun spar with someone that is all." Sylvia said in a calm tone. _'Though being a black belt, I will whip her all over that studio apartment of hers.' _She thought as she formed a grin.

Ranma pretending not to notice the grin thought. _'Yea Mrs. Black belt you don't have me fooled, but I will humor you with your challenge.' _ "See you after work." she said in a cutesy voice as she picked up her tip jar then left the room to go back out onto the floor to take over bar tending.

**Mid-Night spar match.**

Ranma faced off against Sylvia, wearing her old silk red Chinese shirt, sporting her old black bracer's that were just a little oversized for her, not bothering with pants as the shirt came down to her mid thighs, wearing yellow and green boxers. "Not really sure we should do this, I haven't practiced in years." she lied hoping Sylvia would cancel the match.

Sylvia laughed well consider this practice she said as she charged Ranma, easily pulling off a leg sweep that Ranko falsely tried to avoid falling onto her back with a thud, slowly getting back up.

"Your good, I will never be at your level." Ranma lied as she moved in throwing a few strikes of her own making sure to miss Sylvia every time, except one that she landed in Sylvia's gut pretending it was a sloppy accident.

Sylvia shook the hit off as she moved in again jumping up as Ranma readied to defend lifting her hand's to block allowing Sylvia's fist to make it past, and catch her in the top of her head falling to the ground.

"You really are terrible at martial arts." Sylvia said as she helped Ranma up onto her feet.

Ranma shrugged her shoulders some stretching. "Yea that is why I quit, kinda got tired of losing all the time." she lied again getting better, and better at her lie's.

After Sylvia left the apartment, Ranma sighed with relief, then pulled off a Kata knocking a nearby flowerpot off the table, and out the window causing a car alarm to go off a few seconds later. "Oops." Ranma said with a laugh as she peered down seeing her boss staring in shock at a flowerpot that crashed through his black, and red pristine Lamborghini's windshield.

Mortimer started to cry as that was the hundredth time a flowerpot had crashed through his windshield.

Ranma grinned as she went over to her desk pulling out some invoices, and did paperwork, along with tax logs after sitting down in a fancy black wooden chair, with Chinese dragon designs on it.

After a few minute's she picked up her cellphone dialing in a number, rocking her head back, and forth listening to the dial tone. "Yes this is Miss Yoshida... Ah very good so it will be arriving soon? That is good to hear just in time for the holidays too. Alright thank you bye for now, yes I will put a word in for you with the boss, keep up the good work, and he will give you a nice bonus, alright now bye bye." she clicked the hangup button rolling her eye's. _'People are so damn pushy.' _she thought as she put her log books away getting ready for a shower then bed.

Before drifting off to sleep Ranma reached over pulling a picture frame off of her nightstand looking at an old photo with her family, and friends depicted on it specially focusing in on Akane. "I just wish I hadn't hurt her ever, things could have been so much more different for us, and now I will never know how we would have worked out." Ranma said to herself as she shed a tear feeling loss, and sadness wash over her as she then glanced over her mother who was in the scene. _'I wonder how she has been all these years.' _she pondered on this for several minutes before drifting off to sleep.

The following day Sylvia came into work to help open up the bar, and casino she caught sight of Ranma sitting with several people with briefcases at one of the booths signing documents. After seeing the men, and woman get up to leave she walked over curiously. "Hey Ranko something happen?" Sylvia asked curiously.

Ranma shrugged her shoulders. "Not really much my foster father just past away, and I had to take care of his funeral arrangements, and things."

"Oh I am so sorry were you two close?" Sylvia curiously asked looking to Ranma who was sipping a drink.

Ranma gave a half smile. "Yea guess you could say that, he helped me off the street, and gave me something to live for when I had given up on life , he also helped me get the job I have now."

"Sounds like a really kind man to take you off the streets like that." Sylvia said sincerely.

Ranma nodded her head taking a sad breath then said. "Yea he was a very kind old man to take a failure like me under his wing, he and Mr Chan were really good friends the way I hear it."

"So can I ask how much it cost's you to stay in that apartment upstairs?" Sylvia asked in wonderment trying to change the subject.

Ranma finishing her drink she swallowed. "Well It doesn't really cost me anything I bartender for Mr. Chan, bringing in business, and live off my tips while they pay for my room, and board." she said as she stood up to clean her glass.

"What is Mr. Chan like I have never seen him once, yet he is the one who pays my checks." Sylvia asked curious as to what Mr. Chan looks like.

Ranma let out a chuckle. "I don't know never met him, except through emails, little strange, but It works, I think he likes to keep his identity a secret in order to safeguard himself."

Sylvia pondered about this new information. "Mr. Chan sounds like he is paranoid.. I tell ya I wish I could meet the person who does the ordering around here, I mean we never run out of anything, even on the holidays" she said chuckling while saying the last of her words.

Ranko nodded her head rinsing her glass then hanging it over the bar. "Yea whoever it is, they are good the entire six years I have worked here I have never once ran out of anything, even the maintenance around here never misses a beat." she laughed happily.

"I think Mortimer is stealing from the company in order to be driven that car he has." Sylvia said with disdain.

Ranma shrugged letting out a sigh. "Yea well don't let him hear you say that, or you won't have a job. The way he talks he is good friends with Mr. Chan." she warned.

"I highly doubt he knows Mr. Chan for real, I mean if you being here six years haven't met the guy then he sure as hell doesn't know him." Sylvia said with a somewhat angry tone.

Ranma giggled lightly, _'Yea Mr. Mortimer is about to be in hot water with Mr. Chan for sure.. Anyone who thinks they can buck the tiger and not get swiped is askin' for it.' _she thought with a nod too herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes: So Ranma is a bartender at the Golden Rooster Casino, Mortimer may be in deep six with MR. Chan next chapter as our resident martial artist is on to his scheme, Akane and Ryoga along with his wife are on a quest to find the Elusive pigtailed martial artist, the next chapter for this may come out sometime towards December I make no guarantees.<strong>

**Feel free to leave a review, please make them positive reviews that are helpful to improve the story, all rude and or not helpful reviews will be ignored.**


End file.
